


The Store Across the Street

by spacexual



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, convenience store au ayyy, discontinued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacexual/pseuds/spacexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The collected meetings of Mondo Oowada and Kiyotaka Ishimaru at the convenience store.<br/>!!!DISCONTINUED!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t like he hadn’t heard of them, or this kind of thing happened before.

Sometimes, the Crazy Diamonds would all stumble into the convenience store where Kiyotaka Ishimaru worked. Sometimes, they stole some stuff and more than once Kiyotaka almost got beat up. If it weren’t for his coworker, Souda, Kiyotaka would probably be a bloody smear in some alley.

Souda looks at him now pointedly.

Kiyotaka knows what he means: Put in your earbuds, don’t make any trouble.

Last time, Kiyotaka didn’t listen and he noticed a gang member simply taking something. (He would’ve almost gotten dragged out of the store, if it weren’t for Souda’s fast talking.) Kiyotaka is obedient this time around. As much as it pains him, he can turn a blind eye.

He pulls on a beanie and sits down behind the cash register, pulling out a magazine. He has to deal with injustices like this if he doesn’t want to end up on the back of a milk carton. The members of the gang seem no different from usual, if a bit more rowdy. The leader isn’t there today, and in his place is another boy who looks quite like him.

Kiyotaka doesn’t quite realize he’s staring until the boy looks at him.

“What’re you looking at, huh?”

Souda realizes, too late. “Kiyotaka—“

“Your _hair_ ,” Kiyotaka answers, dumbfounded. He honestly can’t fathom why someone would choose to put their hair in such a style: gelled straight out. The back of the boy’s hair actually looks quite nice, and Kiyotaka is sure he’d look even better with maybe a trim but- The _pompadour_.

“Nice, hm?” The boy runs a finger delicately over the gelled-up mess. “Takes me quite a while, but no beauty comes without a price, right?”

Kiyotaka nods halfway, somewhat dazed. His face is full of confusion. The boy strides over to the counter, plops a bottle of cheap wine on it. “How much?”

Souda answers before Kiyotaka can. He rings it up, bags it, smiles with his unsettling teeth. “H-have a nice day. Come again..!”

The boy smiles. Then he leaves. The rest of the gang follow soon after, clutching snack foods and liquor. Kiyotaka watches them go, wincing.

The boy is the only one who pays.


	2. Mondo comes in from a shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo is obnoxious and Ishimaru doesn't like it.

Souda had told him when the gang left that they had just spoken to the _leader, Mondo Oowada._ Kiyotaka was more focused on how almost the entire gang had just _walked out,_ how he could not have _done something—_

n(Kiyotaka had thought that was kind of an exaggeration.) And with that, they had left the store.

Kiyotaka ends up working the late shift days later, running through the scene in his mind. He keeps on remembering the boy-the _leader._

He’s thinking about him when the door ding-a-lings.

It’s raining outside. The sky is dark and the too-small streets are dark velvet and light spots. The mists rise and fall like breathing.

Kiyotaka switches his attention from the weather to the customer. He shouldn’t be so lax-something could get stolen! Kiyotaka calls out to the customer. “If you have any questions, please ask!”

The customer nods briefly in response, then heads into an aisle where Kiyotaka can’t see them. He looks at the monitor on the display to keep track of them. In this neighbourhood, you can’t take your eyes away from a person for a _second_ or they’ll steal the clothes right off your back.

Something about this customer seems familiar though. Kiyotaka leans closer to get a better look.

Wet, two-toned hair. It’s almost reddish on top, and a darker brown on the underside. Kiyotaka thinks it’s about Souda’s length, but…nicer looking. The customer-Kiyotaka can tell it’s a boy now-has a towel around his neck. He’s just wearing a t-shirt. (Kiyotaka is dumbfounded for a moment. How can the boy be so dry when it’s pouring outside?) He seems familiar somehow.

He mulls this over is his brain while the boy picks some soda and strides over to the register. “Hello! Enjoying your day?” He smiles enthusiastically.

The boy looks at him from underneath his bangs, then rubs the towel over his hair, scrubbing it back and forth. The resulting spray of water lands all over Kiyotaka. “Excuse me?!” Kiyotaka wipes the water from his face, indignant.

“Sorry. Still haven’t dried my hair all the way.”

“…Be more careful next time!”

The boy rolls his eyes.

Kiyotaka bags the soda for him. As he’s tying up the bag ever-so-carefully, he finally places the boy. “You’re that gang leader, aren’t you? I remember you. Your gang-”Kiyotaka briefly thinks about stopping but ignores that. “-just-just- _left_ without paying! Are you condoning stealing in your gang, Oowada?!”

Mondo Oowada bristles. Kiyotaka can practically see the boy’s hackles rising. “You lookin’ for a fight, kid?”

“You can’t just let them steal like that, that’s _wrong-“_

“Don’t act like you can tell me how to lead my gang!”

Oowada’s hand is fisted up in Kiyotaka’s shirt. His wet wet hair is pressing up against Kiyotaka’s forehead. Kiyotaka bares his teeth at Oowada, hisses at him. ( _Maybe he’ll be unnerved enough to let go of me.)_

He has no such luck, though. Oowada jerks him forward, over the counter, even closer. “You think you got that hot shit,[[boy ya blessed let me feel up on yo chest]] huh?”

Kiyotaka isn’t bothered. He can probably fight. It’s not like he hasn’t before. “Let me go,” he snarls. This boy needs to _leave_ , maybe Kiyotaka could kick him out, as he sure deserves that—

He’s on the floor before he can finish his thought. Something slams into his side and Kiyotaka instinctively curls up. “Tch,” Oowada scoffs. “Get up.”

Kiyotaka bares his teeth at Oowada. “Make me.”

Something flashes in Oowada’s ( _stupidly pretty_ , he can’t help but think) eyes. Then he grabs his soda and abruptly leaves. (Kiyotaka notices that he only goes into the building next door.)

Kiyotaka stands up, presses the bit of skin where Oowada kicked him. He hisses when he brushes over a particularly tender spot, and sighs. Souda is going to be so _worried_ when he comes in tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> v lame chapter but!! more coming soon i promise u.u  
> not really a spoiler, but in the next chapter its sort of revealed that mondo actually lives next door :O  
> (also gonna post more kawoshin later yeehaw)


End file.
